


An Attempt at Erotic

by Evitcani



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Actually Cute Really, I'm Just Being on the Safe Side with the Mature Rating Here, Language of Flowers, M/M, More Like Language of Seduction, Okay Second Chapter is Kinda Spicy, Post-Canon, exchange of letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: A letter more of a pining mess than erotic.A response crafted from the sweetness of a garden.





	1. I Miss You Before I'm Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter sent before departure.

Damien,

As I sit, gazing out our floor-length window, my mind turns to you. Outside is a garden full of a thousand meanings I’ve learned from you. Of passion and lust and ecstasy. 

Yeah, sweetie, this is a horny letter to touch you in the feelings while I can’t touch you with my real hands. These are my word hands. 

There are birds crying in the garden, but I long to hear your cries there instead. To pin you against one of the pillars and kiss you breathless. Then pin you again, except against a bench, and kiss you a lot because you make these really cute noises? They’re kind of like squeaks but also moans and you only do it when we’re kissing. 

I’d unbutton your pants with my teeth and _wouldn’t do any damage this time, I promise_. Kissing your stomach and thighs, biting your hip like you like. I’d let you turn me over and do me right there, hot stuff. 

Okay, I thought I heard you coming upstairs while I was writing this and had to stop out of embarrassment and now all I can think of is your fantasy pants disappeared. 

Anyway, I hope this got you hot and bothered. It certainly got me. 

I’m missing you before I’m even gone. 

Love,  
Your loving love,  
The Best **Husband**

P.S. Please don’t divorce me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly thing I thought was cute and might as well post. Eventually, I will write Damien's reply.


	2. Clutching Red Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien responds.

Dear Best Husband,

You left me on quite the cliffhanger. I sat in our garden, reading your letter, and could only imagine how I would ravage you if you were here. You just left, for only two days and an eternity. 

Yet, had you lingered, I would not use the bench, dear. Besides that, for practicality sake, we would break it or fall off. No, I would ruin a bed of flowers for you. I would lay you down among the forget-me-nots and weave tulip petals into your hair. I’d trace the the pattern of tea roses down your throat and make you clutch at red poppies when I reached your thighs. 

I’d shower orange blossoms alongside a kiss on every freckle, pockmark, or scar. What bird would ever enter our garden once they’d heard the song you’d sing for me? They hold the tongue of angels and wouldn’t dare try to hold a candle to your mouth of sin. After you’d tangled your fingers in my hair and in the dandelions, I’d have to bring you out every morning to chase the sunrise with your cries if only to keep from rousing the neighbor’s suspicions that something had gone awry. 

In that moment, though, dear, would the sunrise matter with dirt beneath your nails? As I swept the flower petals from your face? As I kissed your eyelids, nose, chin? Made you laugh with the brush of holly along your arms and swallowed your giggles between my lips?

No, we’d forget hours, days, weeks, planted in our garden. Only knowing the sun and warmth and rain and the little squeaking noises you say I make. 

Perhaps, then, it was best you did not linger. 

For in ten minutes, I have missed you more than I hope you will ever know. No man should ever miss anything as much as I miss the symphony of your laughter. Your love ever blooms in my chest and your hands are always against mine.

I’ll call you tonight.

Love,  
Your loving love that loves your loving love,  
Damien Bloodmarch 

P.S. I know you’ll have to google these.

Forget-me-nots - true love  
Tulips - perfect lover  
Tea rose - “I’ll remember you always”  
Red poppies - pleasure  
Orange blossoms - eternal love; marriage  
Dandelions - happiness  
Holly - domestic happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey turns out I did that quicker than I thought I would.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
